Forbidden Love
by Sarfase
Summary: Biar penapilan seperti monster, tetap bisa jatuh cinta! maap ga pinter bikin summary... -"


Hmph... menurut saya pribadi, ini adalah fanfic saya denga _pair _yang amat sangat mejijikkan. agak eneg juga bikinnya, tapi... ternyata lucu juga kalau Gaou suka sama pacarnya Marco.. ^3^

Title : **FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Summary : Biar penapilan seperti monster, tetap bisa jatuh cinta! maap ga pinter bikin summary... -"

Characters : Gaou, Himuro

POV : Gaou

Disclamer : Pemiliknya, yaitu Tuan Yuusuke Murata serta Tuan Riichiro Inagaki

Warning : Gaou OOC bangeeeeeet! tapi kayaknya Himuro OC, seperti biasa..

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance (ga pinter milih genre jadi genre-nya satu aja)

Yap, selamat mebaca... xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ini karena aku mencintamu sejak dulu. Sungguh."_

"_Ta... tapi..."_

"_Nolak gapapa, nerima juga gapapa. Tapi, yah.. mustahil kau mau menerimaku yang kayak monster ini. Lagian, kamu 'kan udah punya Marco.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin sejakaku diajakin masuk klub Amefuto? Aku sendiri lupa awalnya. Tapi yang pasti, ini pertama kalinya aku ngerasain yang beginian.

Waktu aku tanya ke Marco, dia bilang aku sedang _jatuh cinta_. Dia bilang jantung akan berdetak kencang ketika melihat sang _pujaan hati_, dan rasanya kayak nggak bisa bernapas di depannya. Orang yang lagi jatuh cinta biasanya nggak bisa biasa di depan orang yang dicintainya, mungkin seperti gugup atau agak ragu waktu ditanyain atau diajak ngomong. Yah, tapi itu perkataannya Marco sih, jadi... nggak mesti bener. Oh ya, dia juga bilang, '_cinta_' sama '_suka_' itu mirip-mirip.

Waktu aku ditanyain 'dengan siapa kamu jatuh cinta?' sama si _Quarterback_, otomatis aku bohong kalau aku suka sama _orang luar sekolah_. Padahal orang yang aku sukai adalah orang yang paling dekat, _dekat banget_ sama Marco. Dia juga dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Kalian juga udah pada tahu 'kan, siapa? Kalau uda pada tau, baguslah. Aku juga malu kalau harus ngasih tahu.

"Hayoo~ kamu suka sama siapa~?" kata Marco smabil duduk di bangku tengah klub.

"Orang luar sekolah, kok. percuma kukasih tau, kamu nggak bakal kenal."

"Oh ya...? siapa tahu teman sekelas? Atau kakak kelas? Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Bisa diam nggak sih lu!" bentakku.

"Huwa! Gaou ngamuk! maap... maap... tolong jangan bunuh aku!"

"Hmph," responku singkat, padat, jelas, akurat. (ng? Emang berita?)

Nggak lama, Marco ngajak latihan. "Oi, Gaou! Bengong, ya? Ayo latihan!"

Aku mengangguk kecil lalu keluar ruang klub.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai latihan maupun sebelum latihan, bagiku sama aja.

Nggak capek dan nggak keringetan. Soalnya aku nggak punya lawan yang gedenya sama sih. paling cuman Kurita, tapi dia ada di Tokyo, jauh.

Kalian tau 'kan segede apa aku ini? nah, kalau makai baju jadi susah. Baju-bajuku semua udah ukuran maksimal, tapi tetep aja nggak ada yang enak dipakai. Semuanya kesempitan. Makannya aku sering ditinggal sama semuanya karenaaku kalau ganti baju lelet. Kadang-kadang aku juga pengen telanjang kayak salah satu _lineman _dari Oujo White Knights, tapi... aku malu juga kalau kayak gitu.

Waktu aku lagi ngancingin baju (dengan susah payah), pintu ruang klub kebuka. Waktu aku lihatin siapa yang buka pintu, jantungku berdetak kencang... rasanya kayak mau mati saja melihatnya (Sok puitis mode: on).

"Oh, Gaou, ya." Sapa orang itu dingin. Ia lalu memasukkan baju-baju seragam Hakushu Dinosaurs ke dalam lemari.

ia menyapaku tanpa menoleh ke arahku. sifat dinginnya kadang-kadang memang bikin sakit hati... apa Marco betah ya punya pacar kayak begini?

"A.. anu... Himuro..." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"A.. anu..."

"Ngomong yang jelas, dong!"

"Ah... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

Wanita itu berhenti menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sama sekali nggak lembut. "Mau ngomong apa kamu?"

"Kira-kira, kalau Marco segede aku gini..." aku nelen ludah. "Kamu masih suka, gak?"

Ia tersenyum. "Mungkin iya, mungkin nggak. Sayangnya, aku nggak suka Marco yang suka main kekerasaan kayak sekarang ini. apa lagi sejak kamu datang... dia makin liar aja tuh bunuh orang sampai lawan sekarat!"

"..." aku diam. "Jadi... kau membenciku?"

"Eh? Ke.. kenapa tiba-tiba..."

Aku mendekatinya, kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang dua kali lebih kecil dari wajahku. "Kau membenciku? Aku nanya, nih."

"..." Himuro agak takut kayaknya, tapi ia berusaha menutupi ketakutannya. "sebelum itu... to, tolong beri tahu aku kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini!"

"Alasan kenapa aku menanyakannya?" aku menatapnya, dengan tatapan selembut mungkin. selembut yang kubisa. "Ini karena..."

Aku menutup mataku menahan malu, lalu kucoba bicara lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini karena aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sungguh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah?"

"Kubliang ini karena aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sumpah."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Nolak gapapa, nerima juga gapapa. Tapi, yah.. mustahil kau mau menerimaku yang kayak monster ini. Lagian, kamu udah punya Marco.."

Aku menjauh darinya lalu meninggalkan ruang klub. Rasanya begini udah cukup... nggak usah basa-basi nunggu jawabannya Himuro segala. Aku udah tahu kalau jawabannya 'Yes' atas pertanyaan 'apakah kau membenciku', dan 'No' atas pernyataan cintaku karena dia udah jadian sama _orang lain_.

Hmph... hebat. Dalam masalah ini, tega-teganya aku memanggil temanku sendiri 'orang lain'. Aku berjalan menjauhi ruang klub, tapi beberapa langkah kemudian, Himuro memanggilku

"Gaou, tunggu!"

Aku menoleh.

"A.. anu... aku memang nolak, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku. Rupanya aku penasaran juga dengan jawabannya.

Ia tersenyum padaku, matanya memandangku dengan lembut, lalu mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, maaf kalau selama ini aku membencimu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

uda bacanya? thanks uda dibaca!

Sebelumnya saya mau meberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada Iin cka you-nii, pucca-darkblue, Sapphire Schweinsteiger dan Nicha Fhia yag udah nge-review fanfic saya sebelumnya :D

mmm... mind to Review?


End file.
